letitripfandomcom-20200214-history
The beautiful eagle
Hyoma, Osamu, Takashi, Akira and Tetsuya join the competitions to become eligible for Battle Bladers. Benkei, Kenta, Hikaru and Kyoya also are triumphant in each of their own battles winning points to get them closer to Battle Bladers. Finally Ginga wins his first tournament as well. Madoka follows everyone's progress from home, cheering for everyone. Ginga is traveling in the woods to his next tournament. An eagles flies overhead as he ponders aloud his progress and his true goal of entering Battle Bladers to stop Ryuga and the Dark Nebula Organization. However, his reverie is interrupted by a group of point hunting bladers who remind Ginga of Kyoya and Benkei. They tell Ginga that they are after his points for Battle Bladers. Ginga accepts their challenge with complete confidence that he'll defeat them with ease. As the group tries to launch a special move, everyone is distracted by the eagle flying overhead and then a mysterious blader joins the eagle mid-air and launches his beyblade at the point hunting bladers' bey. He easily defeats them and informs them that they are disqualified as bladers. When they start to resist, he sends his eagle to chase them away. The mysterious blader asks Ginga if he's okay. Ginga is fine and mentions that he had the situation under control but the mysterious blader shows him his beypoint counter which increases points and tells Ginga he got what he was after. He also reveals his intentions to enter Battle Bladers and that he knows Ginga and his true goal. He then introduces himself as Tsubasa and his beyblade Earth Aquila. It turns out that they will be traveling to the same competition and decide to travel together. They stop at a stream. Ginga admires Tsubasa's pet Eagles fishing ability and tries to catch one himself but is unable to do it. Tsubasa demonstrates that Ginga needs to use all his five senses and not just on sight. He also tells him that it is true during a beyblade battle. Ginga happily agrees. Night falls and Ginga talks about Madoka and shows Tsubasa a picture of all his friends. Then, he tries to confront Tsubasa about what he said earlier about knowing Ginga's true goal. Tsubasa changes the subject and tells Ginga they need their rest for tomorrow and falls asleep. They arrive at the competition and each battle victoriously so that they face each other in the final round. They agree not to hold back. Pegasis attacks and Aquila appears to be in trouble. Tsubasa tells Ginga that trouble is an opportunity to prove oneself; Aquila recovers and then goes on the offensive. Ginga panicks and is unsure what to do. Tsubasa then tells him that their journey was fun. Puzzled, Ginga thinks about what Tsubasa says and remember the advice at the stream not to rely on sight alone but to use all his senses. Ginga quietly assesses the situation and evades Aquila's attacks and then tries to attack Aquila. However, it knocks Pegasis up into the sky. Ginga is stunned and Tsubasa asks Ginga how he would handle this trouble. Ginga again recalls what Tsubasa said earlier about how trouble was really an opportunity and uses it launch his special move and defeats Tsubasa. Tsubasa congratulates Ginga. Ginga is about to give Tsubasa credit for his win when it dawns on him that Tsubasa had been giving him advice throughout the battle and testing his strength but not revealing his true power. Afterwards, Ginga tries to confront Tsubasa about giving him advice but Tsubasa denies giving Ginga anything. Ginga wonders who exactly is Tsubasa though Tsubasa merely states that he's just a blader and hopes to see him again. Ginga is not sure what to make of Tsubasa as they part ways. Category:Episodes Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Episodes